Amigos
by VainRequiem
Summary: Hasta ahora, Basilio había sabido bien que solo quería a aquel adolescente para sentir su vida plena con tan solo su mera presencia, pero ahora estaba dudando de cuando había dejado de quererlo para empezar a desearlo febrilmente.


**Pareja:** Basilio&Dorian

**Disclaimer:** Yo solo he hecho la historia para ocupar mi tiempo libre, todo el resto es creación de Oscar Wilde.

**Advertencia:** Hombrexhombre, relato _random_ :3U

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos<strong>

Se sentía traicionado por su inspiración y desorientado viendo aquel lienzo en blanco, incapaz de retratar al bello joven que tenía delante suyo. Pero el joven nunca tendría culpa, porque con su mera presencia el mundo de Basilio, el pintor, parecía cambiar de perspectiva. Basilio quería a aquel hombre veinteañero que antes sus ojos no era más que un adolescente de alma pura, solamente para él mismo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera su nombre, aquel precioso nombre que sería incapaz de utilizar para referirse a otra persona del mismo nombre que no fuera Dorian.

Basilio Hallward, pintor exitoso hasta el momento, sentía un irrefrenable deseo de paz, de inspiración y de tranquilidad solamente con ver la silueta de aquel adolescente de piel ligeramente bronceada y de unos bellos ojos amatistas que brillaban espetulantes ante las sensaciones irreconocibles, aquellos cabellos de color castaño oscuro que si recibían luz directa de la gran estrella producían reflejos rojo-café. Aparte del físico de mister Dorian Gray, lo que más le fascinaba era aquel carácter cambiante e inocente, blanco y sencillo que parecía tener el joven.

–¿Le queda mucho, Basilio?–preguntó Dorian con tintes de impaciencia tiñendo la voz que brotaban de aquellos finos labios escarlata.

–No mucho Dorian, aguante unos cinco minutos más–pidió el artista, moviendo rápidamente el pincel e intercalando las miradas del lienzo al adolescente que ejercía de modelo.

Ambos tenían mucha confianza puesta uno en el otro, aquello podría verlo hasta un ciego y palparlo un manco, porque solo era la pura verdad. Se explicaban todo cuanto les sucedía a lo largo del día, se manifestaban sus secretos y decían lo que pensaban sin contenerse lo más mínimo.

Basilio esbozaba una sonrisa cada vez más ancha al ver cómo iban quedando los últimos retoques del cuadro, impacientando a su joven modelo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y veía que el cuadro no estaba acabado. Dorian Gray podría ser el hombre más gentil y encantador del mundo, pero no se caracterizaba por su paciencia pues, más bien, tenía poca.

–Basilio, en serio, cuanto queda–exigió saber el joven Gray aún cuando sabía que aquel hombre que le estaba retratando en el lienzo no escuchaba cuando agarraba un pincel y tenía un modelo delante. Resopló resignado, decidiendo aguantar lo que quedara callado y pensando en los pocos asuntos que debía resolver.

El silencio inundó la gran sala, solamente dejándose vencer por el sonido del impactar del pincel en el lienzo. Creaban un sonido harmonioso y relajante, ayudando así a su dueño y pintor a que acabara el cuadro con total silencio y repleto de inspiración.

–Solo quedan los pequeños detalles, Dorian–explicó Basilio, levantando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vista del retrato casi acabado. El pintor se sorprendió al ver al adolescente durmiendo sobre la silla donde había posado con anterioridad. Aquella expresión que mostraba el fino y delicado rostro de Dorian Gray de verdad que quiso calcarla sobre el lienzo pero si el chico seguía así, conseguiría romperse el cuello. Lo agarró como pudo y lo cargó hasta la habitación de invitados, donde lo dejó sobre el lecho pero algo que le agarraba de la manga de su traje le impedía irse con total libertad. El bello muchacho le agarraba con firmeza de la manga aún cuando estaba en un profundo sueño.

–Dorian, suelta–pidió el hombre en voz baja, arrodillado delante de aquella persona de aspecto adulto pero que, en su interior, era completamente el adolescente tan puro que incluso le había fascinado. El bello durmiente frunció el ceño inconscientemente y se removió en la cama sin llegar a soltar la manga del traje de Basilio, quién suspiró pesaroso y le observó con cariño destilando por su mirada.

–Basilio…–escuchó murmurar al señorito Gray en su sueño más profundo. El nombrado se sorprendió se escuchar su propio nombre brotar de aquellos finos y rojos labios que siempre había soñado saborear en secreto. Dejando a su lado irracional dominarle, se fue acercando lentamente hacia su secreto pecado hasta rozarlo con sus propios labios.

Después de rozarlos decidió arriesgarse un poco más. Con su lengua los lamió y humedeció lentamente para evitar que Dorian Gray se despertara. Basilio notó como los labios escarlatas que tantos problemas le habían causado ahora estaban cooperando con él, el corazón empezó a palpitar con mayor rapidez y su respiración se hacía más dificultosa.

Su lado racional pareció reaccionar ante aquello y ordenó a su cuerpo que se alejara cuanto antes de aquel aroma que parecía hipnotizarle, de aquellos labios que tan bien encajaban con los suyos y de aquel carácter puro pero insolente que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado. Fue así como los labios de Basilio se separaron de golpe de los de Dorian y su cuerpo retrocedió medio metro del lecho hacia la pared.

–¿Basilio? –preguntó el adolescente de cabello caoba, sorprendido por la actitud del pintor. El nombrado pudo observar todo el remolino de sentimientos que ahora mismo azotaban al bello joven reflejado en aquellos ojos azul marino. –Puedo volver a mi vivienda si soy tanta molestia en éste momento, aunque estoy algo adormilado puedo llegar perfectamente.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, todavía observando la perfección del cuerpo de Dorian Gray cuando estaba tumbado de lado sobre un lecho ajeno, con aquella mirada llena de inocencia y picardía, aquel cabello caoba con leves reflejos rojizos producidos por la escasa luz que lograba entrar por la ventana; y también por aquellos finos labios de color escarlata que se hallaban entreabiertos por la dificultad que tenía el joven para respirar.

–N-no se preocupe, Dorian–dijo el pintor mirando hacia otro lado por el ritmo de sus pensamientos indecentes. Hasta ahora, Basilio había sabido bien que solo quería a aquel adolescente para sentir su vida plena con tan solo su mera presencia, pero ahora estaba dudando de cuando había dejado de _quererlo_ para empezar a _desearlo febrilmente_. –Puede quedarse si así le apetece. Llamaré a mi mayordomo para que traiga lo que usted quiera y, o necesite.

El brillo que adoptó la mirada del adolescente cuando escuchó sus palabras alegró su corazón y, a pesar de que sabía que le costaría concentrarse en sus asuntos, no se arrepintió de nada. ¡Al diablo si pasaba una noche en vela!

–Basilio, ¿podrías hacer un favor sin importancia a un... –titubeó Dorian Gray, dudoso de cómo llamarle al parecer. Bajo la atenta y verdosa mirada del pintor, el adolescente parecía elegir una palabra que no le ofendiera–… amigo?

Al pintor le dolieron esas palabras dichas por su modelo favorito, con el que más había compartido y el que siempre le daba inspiración en momentos que nunca antes hubiera pensado tener. Solo con su mera presencia le inspiraba, solo con su simple pensamiento sus mejillas se enrojecían, solo con aquella imagen de Dorian Gray recostado sobre su lecho, él podía dudar y pensar "¿Realmente le deseo tan desesperadamente como creo?"

–Basilio…–volvió a brotar su nombre de aquellos finos labios que tantas veces había pintado con el pincel. –¿Puede o no?

El pintor asintió sin dudarlo, aún sin saber lo que el señorito Gray podría pedirle, nunca dudaría de un alma tan joven y pura como aquella. Incluso si aquellas manos levemente broceadas y perfectas habían cometido el más terrible de los pecados e irritado a Dios todo poderoso.

–¿Qué quiere, Dorian? –preguntó entonces, volviendo a acercarse a su lecho. El chico pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes.

–P-podrías volver a…–murmuró dudoso el poseedor de aquellos ojos que eran tan similares al color del mar–, ¿volver a b-besarme?

Basilio miró sorprendido a su modelo. Dudó en responder y ante la expectante mirada de Dorian, que buscaba una respuesta, se fue acercando a su rostro lentamente y temiendo por el rechazo. El adolescente de pelo caoba notó sus mejillas arder, tampoco podía moverse y mucho menos podía apartar la mirada de aquellos finos y blanquecinos labios que se iban acercando a los suyos con el único propósito de complacer a un **amigo**.

¿Amigo? Aquella palabra no le agradaba en lo absoluto para dirigirse a Basilio Hallward, como tampoco le gustaba la palabra **conocido** para referirse a lord Henry y cuando él mismo supiera que era el verdadero amor y el sentimiento de sentirse deseado por alguien, solo hasta ése entonces, no elegiría unas palabras más apropiadas para llamar a aquellos dos hombres que, si bien conoció de pura casualidad, habían marcado su vida.

* * *

><p>Hace poco empecé a leer El retrato de Dorian Gray y pues me decidií a probar un estilo diferente de escritura, mejor dicho, intentar volver al que utilizaba antes xDU Creo que algo he conseguido, pero no me acaba de convencer.<p> 


End file.
